White Houses
by xSecretHeart
Summary: Songfic!OneShot. An eerie song; a bus ride home from the university... Haruhi Fujioka reflects upon the ending of the one and only Host Club. -Warning: Contains scenes from last episode.- Don't forget to R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer/A/N: The beautiful song used belongs completely to Vanessa Carlton; and the wonderful series written about belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Inspired by: y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=KBi90eGUKmw

Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi put her fairly new earbuds into her ears. Tamaki bought her an iPod –_such a strange device_, for her birthday. She sighed, putting the songs on shuffle and leaning against the bus seat on the way home. Oh gosh, not this song again.

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in,  
this little bungalow with some strange new friends.  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin.  
We promise each other it's till the end...**_

She looked out the window at the passing scenery. High school has finally ended, and so did her tumultuous life with the Host Club. She didn't particularly _hate _this song. It was just so... coincidental. Too coincidental if anyone asked her.

_**Now we're spinning empty bottles,  
it's the five of us.  
-With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust.  
I can't resist the day,  
no, I can't resist the day...**_

Haruhi's nose twitched. The song was _too_ good for it's own good. It was hashing up old feelings. Her hand absentmindedly ran its fingers through her short locks, tucking a stray lump behind her ear. She was accepted into the University of Tokyo, known for the highest standards in education. No amount of money could buy the rest of the club members into the place. She was alone again.

_**Jenny screams out and it's no pose,  
'cause when she dances she goes and goes.  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke;  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken...**_

Kyouya got accepted into an internship for his business-filled future... Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were split to two different universities ...The twins ended up going straight into their family's long line of everything-they-do... and Tamaki... She wondered about him. The entire club and its patrons did, too. Ever since he was moved into the main house, no word has been spoken about his existence.

_**And she's so pretty and she's so sure,  
'Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her...'  
The summer's all in bloom,  
the summer is ending soon...**_

Her brows furrowed slightly at the stanza. Ayanokoji. Why did jealousy take over such a beautiful girl? She sighed as the events of the day played back behind her closed lids.

_"It's okay to get wet," assured Tamaki as he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to search through her submerged belongings. "As they say, handsome men can't be hurt by water." He winked. "-Oh, is this what you were looking for?"_

_He held up a small wallet and sloshed over to where Haruhi was staring at him. He was just full of surprises, lately._

_"What's wrong. You daydreaming now? Have you fallen for me?"_

Haruhi snorted.

_**It's alright, and it's nice not to be so alone.  
But I hold on to your secrets, in white houses.**_

So what if she has? It's too late now. He seems to have fallen off the face of the Earth. Sure, she found out all there really was to know about him... his past, his favorite foods, movies, his dislikes; -even his most-sung song in the shower... But what's all the use of this if she wasn't able to be with him now?

_**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head;  
I come undone at the things he said.  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt,  
we were all in love and we all got hurt.**_

Haruhi longed for a rewind button. Back to where it was all just fun and games; back before they all had to go their separate ways. Heck, she'd put on all the frilly costumes all over again if need be.

_**I sneak into his car's black leather seat.  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat;  
boy, we're going way too fast...  
It's all too sweet to last.**_

Her cheeks blushed. So this song wasn't entirely accurate; she wasn't going to trust that goof so easily. But the setting surrounding this event seemed pretty parallel to her trip into Wonderland.

_**It's alright.  
And I put myself in his hands,  
but I hold on to your secrets; in white houses.  
-Love, or something ignites in my veins.  
And I pray it never fades, in white houses.**_

For crying out loud, she jumped onto a haywire fairytale carriage for him, and in the end they were still separated. Everything came back to her in a flurry of colors.

_**My first time, hard to explain...  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain.  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think.  
He's my first... mistake.**_

_She had to get him out of there. Out of that godforsaken car ride; far, far away from the school, friends... her. Her hands held tightly to the reigns, dress whipping in the wind as she urged her carriage to align with the topless car._

"_What are you doing, Haruhi!" yelled a hysterical Tamaki. The sunset was seen behind him as he stood up to get a better view of her. "It's too dangerous! Stop the carriage, now!"_

_She was out of breath, but she had to say something. "Senpai! Please come back!"_

"_Look, just stop the carriage!"_

"_Nobody wants you to leave, senpai!"_

_**Maybe you were all faster than me,  
we gave each other up so easily.**_

_He gasped, the car and carriage still shoulder to shoulder and looked down sadly. "But everyone says that they are put out by the Host Club..."_

_Haruhi's resolve strengthened. "Senpai, you really are an idiot. A blithering idiot!"_

_**These silly little wounds, will never mend.**_

"_After as long as we've been together, can't you even tell when we're joking or being serious!" Tamaki's eyes widened at the statement._

_Haruhi couldn't stop the stream of words coming out her mouth. "We all like being in the Host Club! We really like it!"_

_**I feel so far, from where I've been...  
So I go, and I will not be back here again.**_

_Her grip on the reigns tightened, and with a deep breath, she outstretched one hand, grinning softly at the boy she was so confused about. "Even I..." She smiled brightly, "Even I like being in the Host Club!"_

_Almost in a trance, Tamaki reached for Haruhi's hand and Éclair reached up for his arm, her eyes not meeting his as he looked down at her in surprise. She looked up at him pleadingly. At this point, Haruhi lost control of the carriage and her balance as it came upon a bump on the bridge._

_**I'm gone as the day is fading; on white houses.**_

"_Haruhi!" Exclaimed Tamaki, as Éclair loosened her grip from him. He looked at her thankfully and jumped after Haruhi, tears streaming down Éclair's face._

_Desperate, Tamaki yelled for Haruhi once more, stretching his limbs to get to her before falling into the water. Their hands met as he pulled her closer to him, engulfing her into an embrace as they finally plummeted into the river; church bells ringing in the distance._

_**I lie, put my injuries all in the dust...**_

Her eyes were brimming with tears. Haruhi pulled her bag closer to her, hunching against the window careful not to let others know of her distress. She missed him. She missed all of them.

_**In my heart is the five of us;  
in white houses.**_

A sob rattled through her hunched-over frame. Damn this song. Damn fate. Damn love. Her body jerked forward as the bus stopped.

_**And you, maybe you'll remember me...  
What I gave is yours to keep.**_

She thought she would have been over it by now. It has been months since college started, and she thought having a new routine, a more normal routine will easily rid her thoughts of them. Of him.

Someone sat next to her. _Great._ She furiously wiped her tears away and turned her face to the window. Something warm and heavy made its way around her shoulders and her weight automatically shifted against the man next to her.

Anger bubbled within her and she looked up at the man who dared lay a hand on her.

Her eyes widened as they met his.

_**In white houses...**_

…_**In white houses...  
In white houses...**_

"Tamaki-senpai!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. [: Don't forget to review!


End file.
